


Just a Toy

by BirdBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt without the comfort, M/M, Pain, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: Tom and Abraxas have a little talk. A short drabble about one of my OTPs, prompted by a Truth and Dare game.





	Just a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a dare, a while ago. It's short and I wrote it in about half an hour, so don't expect much.
> 
> Dare: Write an OTP drabble where one of your OTP admits a terrible secret. (I have loads of OTPs, but this is one of my favourites.)

Abraxas stands on the edge of parapet. His long blonde hair is blown out of his face by the strong wind and bound at it’s tip by a thick black ribbon. Tears run down his face, his pride is momentarily forgotten as he sobs uncontrollably.

He looks at the silver watch at his wrist and quickly wipes away the tears. He can't let him see them, not now.

He hears footsteps behind him and a cold voice, almost as feelingless as it's master, breaks the silence, akin to the painful drag of a knife’s slash through unwilling flesh. "What do you want?" The caged rage of the speaker is almost tangible.

"I have to tell you something." Abraxas says, not turning around. He takes a deep breath, dreading his lovers, no, his master's reaction. "I am to marry one of the Bullstrode twins, when the term has ended, I just thought you should know." He stammers, his façade of cool indifference lost completely in the reality of his words.

There is silence.

Drops of rain splash against Abraxas skin, biting, and piercing, tiny arrows of the cold. He turns around, tentatively. "Tom..."He begins, ready for the anger, the sadness, that he is sure to receive. "I..." His voice trails off, as he sees the man's face. It is twisted in an expression of evil mirth. Those perfect lips are stretched in a malicious smirk, of near humour.

Cold, merciless laughter chills Abraxas to the bone. He looks shocked, watching Tom Riddle, his Tom, his one and only love, laughing at him, in uncontrollable amusement.

"Is that all?" He asks, his lips curling mockingly. "I'm to marry." He mimics his voice, smirking. "Do you really think that I don't know that?"

Abraxas' bottom lip quivers. He has to fight back the tears, that are now stinging his eyes. "How?" He asks, choking on the bitter taste in his mouth.

Tom laughs. "Orion isn't the best confidant, you know." His handsome features eerily hollow in the moonlight. "All I had to do was ask..."

Abraxas feels a treacherous tear run down his cheek. He wipes it away, feeling shame and despair wash over him, engulfing him. "I thought..." He begins, a sob stopping him from continuing.

Tom looks at him in amusement. "You thought I would care, didn't you?" He laughs, incredulously. "My, my, Abraxas... What ever gave you that idea?" He advances on the boy, as a cat stalks a mouse. His hand pulls Abraxas’ chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes, now stained crimson in the starry night. "I don't care, I never have. You are just a toy to me, granted an amusing one, but none the less, a toy." He pins Abraxas against a pillar and watches as his words sank in. Leaning forward, almost close enough to kiss him, he whispers. "Let's play."

Abraxas pushes him away, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. "I hate you!" He screams at Tom, sobbing. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Tom stares at him, his amusement turning to disgust in the face of his rejection. "Fine!" He spits, after a while. "I won't, but mark my words, Malfoy, my absence will hurt you, break you..." He smiles. "Destroy you, in the end. And one day you will come running back to me." He smirks, evilly. "Then, when that day comes, I will not attempt to help you, but mock you, you foolish child!" He walks away, leaving Abraxas in the cold night air.

Sobbing, Abraxas sinks to the ground. The rain soaks him to the core, the wind's cold embrace making him shudder and weep. The pain wells up inside of him and he wails, his sorrow once caged, escaping him in dreadful cries. His voice breaks and his head falls back. He looks up at the stars and whispers. "I love you. Even with this pain, I still love you..."

On the other side of the door, leading to the parapet, Tom chuckles. "And that, my pet, will be your downfall." He states, quietly, and slips away into the castle’s empty corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? I really love this pairing!


End file.
